Kung Fu Panda Oneshots
by Kung Fu Tiigress
Summary: This is a collection of Kung Fu Panda Oneshots written by yours truly. Requests are accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This will be a series of KFP oneshots.

Let me know if there is anything specific you want me to do!:)

I take requests!

Love you guys

-Kung Fu Tiigress


	2. A New Student -Part 1

WHAM!

A wooden dummy was swiftly shattered into a thousand pieces.

A smirk appeared on the tigress's face as she dusted off her paws and stood back up. She could tell that she was getting better at the Flying Tiger kick.

"Very good Tigress, but you need more control. Your stance is sloppy, your foot was bent too far backwards, and your arms were practically flailing all over the- PANDA!"

Po quickly turned around, dropping a few wood splinters in the process.

Monkey rolled his eyes as he watched with the rest of the Five.

Master Shifu sighed and rubbed his forehead, this was going to take a while.

"How many times have I told you that WE. DO. NOT. TAKE. SOUVENIERS."

Po gulped nervously, "Hehe….uh, sorry Master Shifu. I've just never seen that move performed so…flawlessly."

Tigress raised an eyebrow at his words. Po had a very deep blush come on him as he realized what he said.

Master Shifu rolled his eyes, "Well, since you liked it so much, you can go next."

"Oh um…right. I'll go, next. Which is uh, right after who just went. Also known as proceeding after the participant before you. It could also be known as-"

"JUST GO."

Po quickly obeyed and scurried over to the nearest dummy. He took a deep breathing, calming his body and clearing his mind. _Concentrate._

WHAM!

The second dummy of the day was sent flying across the room.

Shifu's eyes were wide, "Po, that was….perfect."

The panda stayed in his position for a few seconds, a bit shocked at the words. But it didn't last very long.

"OW! Ow owowowowowow!" He grabbed his foot, which was now red from the impact.

Tigress smirked slightly at him. "You'll get over it soon, don't worry."

Shifu rolled his eyes again.

"Tigress," He said, turning to her, "There's something important I need to discuss with you."

She looked confused, "Anything, master."

"As you know, the Gathering of the Masters is a few days away, and this year I will be hosting it."

"Of course, Master."

"Since I will be gone, I want Po to stay in charge of the Jade Palace."

Mantis' mouth dropped open.

Her eyes widened, "But Master, surely you can-"

He held up a paw, "Po is the Dragon Warrior, and needs to know what true responsibility feels like."

Po gulped, "Um, Master Shifu, maybe Tigress should be in-"

An icy glare from his master quickly cut him off.

"Tigress will stay here with you," Shifu continued, "While the rest of the Five will come with me to the Gathering. I need as many hands as I can get to help. We leave tomorrow morning, and will be gone approximately one week. Understood?"

Tigress looked down, "Yes, master."

A soft "Yes master," squeaked out from Po.

Shifu nodded and turned to the rest of the Five, giving them instructions on their assignments at the Gathering of the Masters.

Po sheepishly looked over at Tigress, who was silent.

"So, looks like it's just going to be you and me, huh? It'll be fun!"

She glanced at him, "Taking care of the Jade Palace is a serious responsibility Po; it's not going to be 'fun.' You need to learn how to focus."

"Riiight. Well, don't worry! I'm going to be the best taker-carer of the Jade Palace with your help!"

Tigress smirked slightly, "We'll see…"

* * *

 _~the next morning~_

"And don't forget to take care of Ms. Chao's broken fence."

"Yes, master."

"And remember to buy more rice in the market, we're running low."

Tigress nodded, "Yes master."

Shifu tapped his chin, "Oh, and also be sure to pay Mr. Xian for his-"

"Master Shifu, _relax_! Tiggy and I've got this!" Po wrapped an arm around Shifu.

The master's ears went flat against his head, "Just follow the instructions I gave you, and everything should go smoothly. We will be back in seven days."

"Of course Master Shifu. Now go have fun!"

Crane sighed, "We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Nonsense!" Po exclaimed, "We can handle it."

Master Shifu looked at him, "I certainly hope so."

With that, Master Shifu and the rest of the Five left Po and Tigress standing at the entrance of the Jade Palace.

Tigress sighed as she watched them go. _This is going to be a looong_ _week,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Second part coming up soon!:D Let me know if you have any requests, thanks!**

 **Love you guys**

 **-Kung Fu Tigress**


End file.
